


Eve

by yyl9739



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 達文西做了個夢。





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 所有一切都只是文西的一場春夢。  
然而本人懶惰不想圓前後文，所以就這樣了。

「你不專心，藝術家。」  
達文西驚愕，朝跨坐在他身上的人看去。里亞李奧仍身著他熟悉的拘束外衣，身下過於親密的蹭動卻明顯是袒裎相接。達文西掙扎著想自臥姿坐起，卻遭里亞李奧強勢而帶威嚇地壓回。  
里亞李奧十足刻意，緩慢碾摩在達文西胯上，最為直接的愉悅自下體竄上，反射性抽氣所發出的聲響顯然取悅了情勢的掌控者。里亞李奧變本加厲，原先扶撐在兩側的手掌，如今正曖昧地在達文西軀幹上遊走，指尖在掠過劇烈起伏的胸膛時，挑釁地以修剪圓潤的甲片刮摳上乳首。細麻的電流漫佈全身，達文西清楚地感受蓬勃的血流正向下匯集。  
里亞李奧輕笑，似最純真的喜悅。  
「這種時候分心可不是個好習慣，藝術家。」  
里亞李奧再次以臀部擦過達文西已然硬起的陰莖，與身下人一同呼出飽脹情慾的舒爽嘆息。  
達文西緊咬下唇，刺微的痛感成為阻止理智淪落入獸性的繩結，他奮力視向在他身上肆虐的里亞李奧，艱難地道出他的困惑。  
「這是⋯⋯你為什麼⋯⋯？」  
里亞李奧發出愉悅而輕快的笑聲，向前傾身，俯貼在達文西赤裸的膛上，將溫熱潮濕的氣息親暱地打在發黏微汗的皮膚上。  
「因為你想這麼做，李奧納多。」  
里亞李奧伸出紅艷的舌尖，沿達文西顎處線條煽情下滑，留下一道情色的水痕。  
「你想上我，你最危險難纏的敵人，與你旗鼓相當的對手。你對我抱持禁忌而密不可言的欲求，最狂野的幻想在你腦中重複勾劃，鮮活得引人沈迷。然而，」里亞李奧狠戾地噬咬上達文西肩處，熱腫的痛覺在上頭刻作一輪齒紋。「這卻又超乎你的想像，你驚異於我的所作所為。你虛偽又殘忍的聖徒不應熟稔於性事的挑撥與主導。」  
里亞李奧重新坐起，滿意地打量達文西完全勃起的性器。他以手指輕撫，玩味地順柱身上怒張浮起的紋路描繪。  
「你很興奮，你喜歡我這樣。別試圖否認，我親愛的藝術家，畢竟你硬得堪比發情的公牛。」  
相貼的肌膚熱燙黏膩，交合之際達文西憶起久遠的樂園之中，開啟人類原罪的惡孽源頭。受狡猾毒蛇所勾引，又引誘亞當吞落禁果的夏娃；為滿足肉慾而放蕩的淫念，以及因此而來的子孫，註為相同的罪惡所折磨。  
里亞李奧在他身上馳騁，夏娃引領通往魔鬼的道路。熱軟的腸肉包裹粗硬的性器，全然契合的緊緻親密堪稱極樂。  
他任由情慾將他網羅，達文西失神望看同樣淪陷在交合歡愉裡的里亞李奧，他的夏娃仰起的脖頸精緻優美如纖弱的白鵝。沈陷在情慾的滿足神情顯示他的享受，墮落所引發的苦難總歸咎予受人譴責的配偶及勸誘者。  
夏娃閃爍的眼底躲藏背棄上主之惡，於是她口裡念讀的便成為牠誘惑的語言。  
「李奧納多。」  
里亞李奧沙啞的嗓音呼喚。  
「李奧納多。」  
於是犯下原罪的亞當被逐出永恆的樂園。


End file.
